Ring Tone
by AmetheSecond
Summary: Speed sneaks and changes Horatio's ring tone. Horatio/Speed One shot, complete.


Title: Ring Tone  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. No harm, no foul, no money made.  
Warnings/Squicks: Maybe a bit OOC?  
Summary: Speed sneaks and changes Horatio's ring tone.  
Beta'd by the wonderful Suki Blue! Thank you dearest!

Notes: Okay, this is the first time I've written anything in this fandom, so I'm hoping my Horatio and Speed aren't too OOC. I'd like to think they'd tease each other a bit when it's just them. Thanks to my Suki dearest for the lovely prompt of a parking lot. I'm trying to retrain myself to write ficlets and short bits of fiction and she's helping me out. Hope y'all like!

**Ring Tone**

Lieutenant Horatio Caine stalked out of the Miami-Dade County Crime Lab two hours later than he expected. Well, he couldn't say stalked perhaps, but his lover pointed out that when he walked, guilty people tended to rush to get out of his way, therefore he was stalking.

Horatio maintained that if they had reason to believe he was coming after them, they should take a good hard look at their lives and turn themselves in. That way he wouldn't have to hunt them down.

Today, though, he wasn't hunting anyone. He was merely trying to leave the office before someone else came looking for him. Being respected in his line of work was a damn good thing, but it was sometimes a pain in the ass when everyone from patrol officers to the night shift lab techs stopped to talk to him as he tried to leave.

The sun hadn't quite set, but there was a golden cast to the sky as he settled his familiar sunglasses on his face. There were still quite a few people coming in and out of the station, a few officers brining in their suspects in cuffs and others just leaving. So that meant when Horatio's cell phone rang at least a good handful of people saw him break his usual confident stride and nearly fall.

Horatio flipped open his phone and answered it with a growl. "Why did you feel the need to change the ring tone on my phone?"

His lover's voice was rough with suppressed laughter. "H, you were so busy with paperwork you didn't even notice me talking to you, much less messing with the damn phone."

"_Speed._" Horatio tried to convey his apology and his amusement all at once.

"Hey, don't worry about it, H. I know how much you loath quarterly reviews and like to get them done and over with. Stop on the way home and pick up some Ben and Jerry's and we'll call it even."

Horatio paused by his hummer and shook his head as he unlocked the door and climbed in. "I can do that, but I still owe you for the ring tone."

"Come on, H, it's a classic one hit wonder!"

"I was in the parking lot, Speed."

His lover laughed. "Did the big bad Horatio Caine get embarrassed by his cell phone?"

Horatio found himself growling, which only made Speed laugh more.

"Come on, H, I'm sure you know the words. _I said I wear my sunglasses at night, I wear my sunglasses at night, I wear my sunglasses at night ... _"

"Speed."

"_Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades, oh-no! Don't masquerade with the guy in shades, oh-no!_"

"Just for that I'm buying low-fat, sugar free ice cream." Horatio hung up and threw the phone into the passenger seat and struggled not to allow an uncharacteristic grin to cross his face. Most of the time Speed's sense of humor tended towards the dark and sarcastic, but every once in a while the younger man would let loose and allow himself to be goofy.

Only with Horatio, though, and more than likely it was his lover's way of helping him to relax after a stress-filled day.

It went both ways, though, because Horatio knew he more than likely wouldn't change the ring tone for a week at least, if only to see Speed's face when he continued to use it. Then he'd wait, until Speed had one of those cases that kept him up at night and at the lab for eighteen hours straight. When it was over Horatio would sneak and upload the theme song for Speed Racer onto his lover's phone.

Because that's what partners did for each other. Neither he or Speed were demonstrative men, especially since they worked together, but sometimes it was the little things that counted. Like stopping for chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream on the way home.

_Fini_


End file.
